


You Are Sleeping

by Trefmawr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trefmawr/pseuds/Trefmawr
Summary: Judy has a dark, dirty guilty pleasure that eats her up inside, but she just can't stop herself from giving into it.





	You Are Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so I had this idea that kind of took off in a direction that I hadn't really intended but needed to get down while working on Storm Warning. It's a stand-alone one-shot story (maybe???) that is supposed to be sort of fluffy??? Haha I don't even know! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Cheers!

It was so innocuous; such an act was hardly anything to get worked up over. Yet every time it happened, Judy couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. It was truly a  _ guilty  _ pleasure. The fact that it was a complete secret known only to her was just icing on the cake. She didn’t know how she would live with herself if her actions were ever discovered,  _ especially _ if they were ever discovered by Nick. Considering that he ran the highest chance of finding out, it went beyond playing with fire, but she just couldn’t stop herself. Judy Hopps could not stop herself from doing something so entirely selfish that came from something completely non-consensual to top it off. Just the thought of that aspect of it drove deep spikes of guilt and shame into her chest, causing her to wring her paws in her lap as she tried to restrain herself from giving in to the sweet temptation that literally lay before her. 

 

‘Don’t give in Hopps,  _ do not give in. _ ’ she chanted in her mind, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes of fending off her desire. 

 

Trying to rid herself of such thoughts only made them stronger, and eventually her mind wandered back to the moment that started it all.

 

It was a normal movie night at first, the two of them having settled in to watch some 90’s B-rated action flick that had a story which made no sense whatsoever. The popcorn had been long since consumed and the film’s unsurprising climax was coming to a predictable head. 

 

Had this been any other movie night, the partners would have been laughing and throwing out their predictions on the story the whole time, but Nick had been pulling double shifts to cover for a sick co-worker over in street crimes. The extra work had taken its toll on the poor fox and by the time the credits were rolling, so too were the gentle snores coming from his slightly parted muzzle as he snoozed away, head tilted back into the pillow he had propped up against the wall. 

 

Judy had chuckled at the sight and tried to wake him so he could make it home at a decent hour. After quietly calling out his name had proved fruitless, the rabbit moved on to gently prodding, then, failing that, outright shaking.

 

“Nick, c’mon wake up you sleepy fox! You’ve gotta get to your own bed you goof.”

 

Nothing seemed to rouse him from his slumber though, and Judy grinned to herself for a moment before trying something quite ridiculous, hoping that it might actually wake him up in the process.

 

Manipulating the fox’s limbs about Judy posed Nick in a silly posture, one thumb stuffed in his mouth, the other bunched up under his chin like a tiny kit slumbering away. Such an adorable sight clearly had to be preserved for the greater good so Judy snapped a few pictures of her precious partner without a second thought. Deciding to add insult to injury, Judy snuggled up into Nick’s chest to take a picture of the two of them when Nick’s arms wrapped her in a warm embrace, cuddling her into his chest with a contented sigh. 

 

Judy froze up immediately, fearing that he was about to awake. After nearly a hundred rapid heartbeats she turned her head slowly upwards to see that Nick was still snoozing away peacefully.

 

“Nick?” 

 

No response.

 

Gently gripping Nick’s arms, Judy freed herself from his slumbering embrace. Rolling away from the fox mechanically, Judy took a moment to observe his still sleeping form. Tilting her head to one side, she decided an experiment was in order. 

 

Slowly moving back towards Nick, Judy tucked herself back into his chest. It was only a moment before his arms came back up to hold her again, cuddling her softly, still completely asleep. Once again she pulled his arms away without trouble and moved out of his embrace. She repeated this exercise two more times with the same results. 

 

She could hardly believe it, Nick was a sleep cuddler! Letting out a short laugh as she lay in his arms once more she thought of all the ways she could hold this over Nick. Diabolical plans flew through her mind as she grinned smugly to herself, chuckling away. The slight movement that her laughter made caused something else to happen though. Nick tightened his hold on her and tucked his chin down to nuzzle the top Judy’s head ever so gently, making the bunny seize up in surprise. The action seemed to make Judy realize where she was in that moment, and it took her a few seconds to come to grips with it.

 

She was being lovingly embraced by her partner and she was  _ enjoying it _ . 

 

The revelation of said enjoyment shocked her out of the trance she was in and she quickly removed herself from Nick’s warm chest. Standing over the fox who was still completely, defenselessly,  _ carelessly _ , sleeping away Judy tried to determine exactly  _ why _ she had enjoyed it so.

 

The answer came to her quite rapidly, and when she thought about it logically, it made perfect sense. The answer came in the form of a question though, and the answer to  _ that _ question did  _ not _ come to her rapidly. 

 

_ When was the last time someone held you? _

 

Obviously there were the times with her parents, and a couple friendly hugs with Nick and other co-workers/friends, but nothing like that of a lover’s embrace. Not like the way Nick had just held her.

 

When it dawned on her, Judy’s heartbeat doubled and she felt her entire upper half heat up. 

 

Of course it was at this exact moment when Nick chose to wake up.

 

Doing so with a large yawn and stretch, he blinked blearily at her before speaking.

 

“Hey Carrots, what’s up? Movie ended?”

 

Over the next week Judy lived in constant fear that Nick would somehow discover what she had done that night and confront her about it, but the moment never came. She had gotten away with it. The time flew by and Judy desperately tried to put that night out of her memory, but every now and then when she lay in bed unable to sleep, her mind replayed the scene over and over again, tormenting her with every sight, sound, scent, and feel of Nick lovingly holding her and nuzzling the top of her head. 

 

When the opportunity to have it all again came about during another movie night, Judy didn’t hesitate to take it. 

 

The following months brought more chances for Judy to get her embrace itch scratched and each time she took it a little further than the last, stretching out the time spent in Nick’s arms longer and longer. She knew she was dancing on the edge, that soon she would be caught, and the thought both terrified and thrilled her. A small, horrible part of her wanted to keep living the lie, be satisfied with the status quo and take her small pleasures when she could, but she quickly stomped that voice down. She was stronger than that.

 

As she took in Nick’s sleeping form and fought with her inner desire she was struck with a sudden idea. An impulsive gamble that had a huge payout, but massive risk.  _ Exactly _ the kind of move she would go for. Half formed outcomes formed in her mind one after the other, images and scenes playing out in her fantasies, starting before the previous could finish. 

 

Judy was moving before she had even realized it, and she was soon prepared for her daunting task. The very notion that her limbo-esque situation would come to either a crashing end, or a life-changing elevation brought on such a resigned elation that her brain nearly jittered itself apart. It was like watching an excellent movie for the first time, being totally trapped in the story and not knowing which direction it would turn, good or bad, but knowing it would be monumental regardless.

 

The two had the day off tomorrow, so there was no reason to wake Nick as she climbed onto the bed and into his embrace.

 

She didn’t need to set an alarm, so there was no reason for Nick not to wake up naturally.

 

Judy turned her body into Nick’s chest and drew in a deep breath, wrapping one arm up under his arm while tucking the other close to her body. Letting out a long sigh the small grey rabbit settled in and readied for sleep, happy with whatever the next day would bring. 


End file.
